


Intuition is generally correct

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Slash, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you, Ramos. Fuck. You.” Marcelo says after hearing another tale of Sergio’s lascivious sexual exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition is generally correct

“Fuck you, Ramos. Fuck. You. How the fucking fuck?” Marcelo says after hearing another tale of Sergio’s lascivious sexual exploits. They’re all gathered in the locker room after a decidedly long training session and Fabio had asked Sergio if he had another story. Which of course he did. He always does. 

Cristiano Ronaldo frowns, he’s never liked hearing these stories. _It’s only because you wish he was doing the things he talks about to you _. A small voice in the back of his brain says and he ignores it instead choosing to concentrate on the fabric of his bag.__

__Everyone finally realizes that Sergio is totally done (and they’ve asked their questions that Sergio answers with his ever present smirk) the locker room clears out pretty fast. Everyone wants to have a little bit of free time._ _

__Cristiano is still staring down at his bag, eyes following one piece of string. Finally (after he loses the string among the thousands of others) he looks up to find Sergio watching him contemplatively._ _

__“What?” Cristiano asks defensively._ _

__“Nothing.” Sergio replies and walks forward so he’s standing in front of Cris, legs touching. Sergio gently tugs the bag off Cristiano’s lap and plants himself there in its stead. Cristiano’s hands almost automatically take up their position on Sergio’s hips._ _

__“I’m not jealous.” Cris blurts out after a few moments of silence. Sergio just smirks and kisses him on the cheek._ _

__“Of what? Imaginary people?” Sergio kisses Cristiano’s ear. “Unless of course you are jealous. Jealous of what I do to them when I tell the story.” He whispering into Cristiano’s ear his voice light and teasing, but Cristiano can feel the lust in the other man’s voice._ _

__“You could just do that stuff to me and then we wouldn’t have this problem.” Cris replies his tone also falsely light, almost as if they are talking about the weather. Sergio reaches down and gently traces the outline of Cris’ erection through his pants._ _

__“Oh, the things I would do to you.” Sergio says and bites down on Cris’ earlobe. “So much more than the stories, they’re nothing. Nothing. To what I wanna do to you right now.”_ _

__“I’ll meet you at my place in five.” Cristiano replies and Sergio is off in a flash. Cris chuckles, _so maybe the voice in the back of his head was right after all. Maybe he did want Sergio to make his stories a reality.___

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.  
> I don't really like Real Madrid, but I decided to try this just because. Let me know how you feel about this stuff.  
> Meekatoros


End file.
